Washington
The Albany Washington is a range of executive sedans found in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Grand Theft Auto V. It can be found fairly widely throughout cities and in mostly the residential area in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, and is available in many colors throughout the games, and black and white versions are reserved for the FBI Washington in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. Design 3D Universe Depictions of the Washington prior to GTA IV bear a similarity to a 1984-1987 Lincoln Continental, while also shares styling elements with 1984-1987 Cadillac Seville, BMW E23, and Cadillac Cimarron. The Washington features a generally boxy but then contemporary design resulting in the car being one of the newest cars at the time of GTA Vice City's and GTA Vice City Stories's 1980s settings. For GTA San Andreas, the car remains largely similar, with the exception of wider headlight clusters, a modified front grille and rear light clusters that light up as a whole at night. While similar to the GTA Vice City rendition, the GTA Vice City Stories Washington sports additional side trims derived from the FBI Washington, implying the FBI Washington's vehicle model was used in place of GTA Vice City's original Washington model. The Vice City Stories version of the Washington also spawns in white, which it does not in GTA Vice City. Its class is definitely positioned above the Sentinel. HD Universe In GTA IV, the Albany Washington is based on the 2003-2011 Lincoln Town Car, and shares styling elements with the Cadillac Catera and 2006-2009 Ford Fusion. It features "Executive" badging, much like some Town Cars. The rear portion of the greenhouse has an unusually round shape, similar to an fourteenth generation Chrysler New Yorker, the rest of the rear also bears a subtle resemblance to it. It also bears a very subtle resemblance to a 2006-2011 Cadillac DTS. In GTA V, aside from brighter rear LED strips, the overall design of the Washington remains unchanged from GTA IV. Performance 3D Universe Pre-GTA IV Washington's are generally regarded as having only moderate performance, being a V6 with RWD powertrain, which is largely attributed to its bulky design. Its longer wheelbase and weight often results in under-steer and poor cornering, while its size may also be a factor in its moderate acceleration, and its top speed is also estimated to be moderate. So getting it to top speed and good acceleration takes longer than sports cars. Nevertheless, its superior size and weight allows the Washington to ram aside other sedans more easily. In GTA Vice City Stories, the Washington has a V8 engine same with the Sentinel XS. HD Universe The HD-era Washington shares its 4.6L V8 with the Admiral and Stanier, coupled to a 5 speed automatic gearbox in an FR drive-train layout. Acceleration is slightly below average, also top speed is slightly below average at 136 mph (218 km/h). Braking is very good, and ABS is standard across the line up. The suspension is very soft, designed to flatten out bumps in a road, not for high speed cornering, leaving the Washington fishtailing and spinning out of control when cornering at speed. Accident deformation is superb, making the Washington ideal for ramming vehicles. The engine build quality is also above average, and will sustain multiple direct impacts before smoking, or being set ablaze. Variants GTA Vice City The FBI Washington is a specialized version of this vehicle (only appearing in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories), which has side body moldings not found on regular Washingtons. Its acceleration is quite impressive, which becomes useful for catching up to distant criminals when on a vigilante mission. In GTA Vice City, it is dark gray and found parked behind a music store in Downtown Vice City; though the FBI instead use the FBI Rancher at the five star wanted level. In Vice City Stories, the FBI Washington is used by the FBI at the five star wanted level (replacing the FBI Rancher), isn't parked anywhere, and is white, sometimes black. Similarly, two uniquely black Washingtons may be seen driven by the French in GTA Vice City during "All Hands On Deck" in GTA Vice City. While it is possible to reach the cars and enter them, it is impossible to drive them (as the mission immediately ends and the car is lost). It is also impossible to push the cars to a garage as an alternative, as the player is only given a brief window of time before Juan Cortez is killed, leading to mission failure which warps the player back to the nearby mission trigger with the cars vanished. GTA IV A special wagon version of the Washington is used for the game's rendition of the Romero hearse. A Washington is also requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts; unlike most vehicles in the side mission, the Washington appears with a black body color that is not unique, as many black Washington's can be seen around Algonquin. GTA V The Albany Washington returns in GTA V with a civilian version and a stretched version of the Washington used for the game's rendition of the Stretch limo. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) It can only be modified at TransFender. Notable Owners *Mike Toreno Trivia * The GTA IV rendition of the Washington will make an audible "door ajar" dinging noise if the player exits the vehicle but leaves the door open. It can be heard clearly in quiet areas with the volume turned up. * In all its appearances, the Washington plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: WCTR. **GTA Vice City Stories: Paradise FM. **GTA IV: The Journey. **Episodes from Liberty City: Self-Actualization FM. **GTA V'': Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio or Radio Mirror Park. *The GTA IV version of the Esperanto faintly resembles the original Washington. *The car's Southernsanandreassuperautos.com description references the Lincoln Town Car's popularity with buisnesses such as airport taxi and limo services. *In GTA San Andreas, a randomly colored Washington spawns by Mike Toreno's Ranch , however in cutscenes is seen in a pale red color. *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, it has the same engine sound as the Sentinel. However, in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it receives the engine sound of the slower cars like the Perennial and the Romero. * The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City website mentions that the Washington is an import from the United Kingdom, which would contradict its similarities to Lincoln vehicles as Lincolns are made in America. * In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it has the same engine sound & horn as the Sentinel XS and GTA LCS rendition of the Mafia Sentinel, despite having a diesel engine. * The Washington's name can be a reference to America's capital city Washington, as the car is an executive vehicle, and to George Washington, the first President of the United States. The vehicle's similarities to the Lincoln Town Car is a reference to Abraham Lincoln, the 16th President of the United States. * The Washington is one of the four cars to be named after US Presidents, the other three being the Jefferson, the Monroe and the Roosevelt. * In the mission Badlands in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the number plate of the snitch's Washington reads "Assman" * Strangely, on the Xbox port of Grand Theft Auto Vice City, the Washington only spawns in white. * The GTA VCS rendition of the Washington is the first and one of only two sedans in the GTA series to have a diesel engine, the other being the HD universe rendition of the Glendale. * Mike Toreno's Washington is the only supporting character's vehicle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas not to be driven by the player during a mission. During Vertical Bird, Toreno drives Carl to the mission starting point (though the BETA files show that Carl was the original driver). In every other mission involving a supporting character's vehicle, Carl has been the driver and the owner has sat in the passenger seat. * The HD Universe Washington possibly shares the same platform with the Admiral and Stanier, like their real life counterparts do. (Lincoln Town Car, Ford Crown Victoria and Mercury Grand Marquis). * It is likely the predcessor of the Kuruma in the 3D Universe, as both cars have the same engine noise (only in Vice City), both cars have similiar performance stats and both cars have FBI variants. * Strangely, even though the GTA V Stretch is based of the Washington, isn't made by the same brand, the Stretch is made by Dundreary, while the Washington is made by Albany. This might be a mistake, when developing. Locations GTA Vice City * Can be seen around the airport and Downtown. * Normally can appear around Washington Beach and Ocean Beach. * Seen occasionally around the North Point Mall in Vice Point. GTA San Andreas * Spawns next to the Mike Toreno's Ranch (save point) in Tierra Robada. * Spawns around Easter Basin in San Fierro * Spawns in Market and Rodeo in Los Santos GTA Vice City Stories *Occasionally found in the parking lot of Vice Point Mall in Vice Point, Vice City. *Found in the parking lot behind Lance Vance's hotel in Downtown, Vice City. *Found at the car park on the left side of Hyman Memorial Stadium in Downtown *Spawns regularly around Ocean Beach, Little Havana, and Escobar International Airport *It is found regularly at the car park near the VIP terminal at Escobar International Airport. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *Usually in central Algonquin, Outlook in Broker, and also in Alderney. *It rarely spawns at Broker, Dukes, or Bohan. *Parked on Franklin Street in Steinway, opposite Steinway Park for Stevie's Car Thefts. *Commonly spawns when driving a Stretch around Broker, Dukes, and Bohan. *Spawns in Berchem. GTA V * Seen driving around randomly in Los Santos and along the western coast of Blaine County to Paleto Bay. * Can be found in a random encounter in which you have to untie a wedding groom from a telephone pole, after dropping the groom and his friend off, a unique blue Washington can be found near the player which is avalaible to be taken. Navigation }} es:Washington pl:Washington pt:Washington Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie